Mismatched
by Lucy Kay
Summary: The Witch doesn't like sharing, least of all her best friend Molly. When she discovers the farmer has someone new in her life, she's determined to cut them from the cloth. She wasn't exactly expecting this magical fashion disaster. Valentine's Gift for Evil Icing!
1. 1

**A/N:** Hi, Evil Icing – I'm so psyched to be your Valentine! When I was matched with you, I already had this idea in mind, and it's been fun keeping it secret until today. We share a love for the same characters, so you were a joy to write for. I hope you like it, and thanks for reading!

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**~1~**

* * *

The Witch impatiently drummed her fingers on the table, glowering at the clock. Every rap sent ripples through the cold cups of tea. Her foot clicked in time with the minute hand growing steadily closer to quarter after. Molly was late.

This had been happening more and more often lately, and Vivi was growing concerned. She'd never show it, but she feared her friend would stand her up for good. At the rate her tardiness was heading, that could be any day now. There was a time that the farmer was over at her cottage constantly, but now it felt like she barely got to see her anymore. Molly was sure to say she was just busy this time of year with the harvests coming in, but Vivi knew she'd only keep getting busier. And then she'd forget all about the poor little witch in the forest.

The door opened, startling her into attention, and in came said farmer. She stomped the mud from her boots, grinning wide and holding a plate of cookies. "Hey, Vivi! Sorry, I'm late!"

"Hmph," the Witch responded with a haughty roll of her shoulders. She crossed her arms as she watched Molly remove her jacket and approach the table. "About time you showed up. Let me guess - busy again?"

"I said I was…" Molly frowned, looking hurt and equally as guilty as her sentence trailed off. She shrugged, setting the cookies down and taking her usual seat. "You're right – busy is my only excuse. I'm really sorry you were waiting on me."

Vivi spryly leapt to her feet and turned on her heel, taking the teapot and cups with her. She enjoyed the sincere apology, feeling vindicated. She looked over her shoulder with a rising smirk. "Well, lucky for you, I'm a gracious witch, and reheating tea isn't rocket science. What kind of cookies are they?"

The sunlight returned to her face as she beamed in relief and joy. She proudly unwrapped them from the foil cover, revealing a chocolate-y scent. "They're pumpkin chocolate chip! I made them just for you. I hope you like them!"

Giddy to give them a try, Vivi snapped her fingers to light the stove and left the kettle on. She hurried to the table, leaning over the edge in reach, and snatched up one of the little morsels. She popped the cookie in her mouth, not bothering to hide how eager she was to taste them as she chewed. Molly watched in anticipation for her verdict. "Hm… a little salty… the chocolate's a good touch… and the pumpkin is subtle but flavorful. Eh, they're just okay."

"Ugh!" Molly gasped, insulted. She totally deflated as Vivi snickered and went back to the kitchen. "All of that for just okay? You're a harsh critic. Next time, I'll make you eat your words!"

"Most folks have the good sense not to threaten a witch," Vivi warned in teasing. She carefully carried the teapot back over and filled their fresh cups to the brim with steaming dark tea.

Molly watched her, happy as a clam. "Sure, but that's what best friends are for."

Vivi couldn't hide the smile on her face as she sat back down, a little bashful. Molly was really frank with her feelings, and it was something the Witch was still getting used to. For the better part of a year, the farmer had been visiting her almost every single day, and a part of her that was long walled off was coming into the light. She really enjoyed Molly's company. Vivi wondered if she'd ever be able to wrangle her pride and say that. Or say how happy she was to be considered somebody's best friend.

_Ah, it helps she's rather dim._ Vivi thought, looking fondly over her teacup at her friend shoveling two cookies into her mouth at once. Molly was more or less a glorified pet – a few cards short of a deck as it were – so she wasn't bound to be insulted by Vivi's lack of affection towards her. The Witch could just keep pushing her bad attitude, and Molly would only laugh and let it go. She was loyal to a fault. Vivi was grateful for that. She never forced things, so their friendship was fun and light-hearted. With Vivi's wit and Molly's tenacity, they were a perfect pair.

Her teacup clanked loudly as it struck the porcelain dish. Molly looked up in surprise at the noise, and Vivi asked, aghast: "What is _that?" _

Molly looked down where the other girl was gaping and found the ring wrapped around her finger. It was brilliantly blue lapis lazuli with silver trimmings. It was a little gaudy to some, but Molly hardly supposed it was anything to shout over. She cocked her head to the side, a couple crumbs spilling from her lips. "Oh? My ring? I just got it – do you like it?"

"Where on earth did it come from?" The Witch insisted, not taking her eyes off of it.

"I picked it out at the Accessory Shop in the Garmon District. They re-opened earlier this year, and I was in the neighborhood, and it caught my eye. I thought it was cute," Molly said as she fiddled with it, rolling it around her finger. She spoke of the big, tacky ring like it was dear to her.

Vivi's prickled temper quickly dissipated as relief washed over her. "Good gracious, I thought that was an engagement ring."

"Ahaha, no!" Molly giggled at her misunderstanding. She took up another cookie, chewing it thoughtfully. Each bite got slower than the last as her brow wrinkled, and she stared off into space. She swallowed. "Well… would it be so bad if it was?"

"What?" Vivi flatly asked.

Molly corrected herself, stumbling over her words as she tried to get her point across. A dark blush had made its way all over her face up to her ears. "I mean, if I got married someday! Not today, not soon or anything, sheesh. But like… _if _I got married… _when _I got married… I'd want you to be there. Would you be there, Vivi?"

_Leave her hut? Feh, not on her life!_ Vivi _wanted _to say. She would've said it if it was a year ago, but now she was not so sure. If Molly got married… If Molly got _married. _The idea of it was… was…

_Awful!_ Vivi's face paled as her panic grew. If Molly got married, she'd be holed up at home. Being someone's wife and a mother to their little gremlins. Her busy life would only get busier, and with a schedule so jam packed as it was, Vivi would be lucky to ever see the farmer again. And here she was worrying over her being late for their afternoon tea. The situation was much more dire if a romance ever came to light.

"Vivi? You in there?" Molly was asking as the Witch had grown silent, lost to her thoughts.

Vivi came to with a jolt. She hadn't realized she'd snapped the cookie in her hand in two. She ate one of the halves with a sneakily growing confidence as she disguised her recent horror. "Yes, yes, I'm here – just thinking. I know you don't often see someone's mind at work; must be a treat for you."

"But what about my question?" Molly persisted with a slight pout. "Would you be in my wedding someday? It wouldn't be the same without you."

The Witch rubbed her stinging nose as tears watered in her eyes. _Damn idiot always saying straight-forward, embarrassing things._ She sighed and sat back in her chair, finishing her snack. "Sure, of course, whatever. What brings this up anyways? It's clear you've thought this through before."

Molly suspiciously sipped her tea in silence, looking off at the ceiling.

Vivi pointed an accusing finger. "There's already a somebody, isn't there?! That's why you're late all of the time! You've got a boyfriend!"

"Aaahh, don't say it like it's a bad thing!" Molly whined, setting her cup down and covering her ears to muffle the witch's screeching.

"He gave you that ring, didn't he?" Vivi guessed.

She had guessed right – or almost. Molly said as much as she sighed in defeat and looked at the ring in the safety of her lap under the table. She had a little, goofy smile. "No… but he made it."

Vivi made a faux gagging sound like she was going to vomit. It made Molly giggle and perk right back up. The Witch grabbed their tea things and set them on a tray to carry back to the sink, grumbling all the while. "Humans make such useless attachments… clinging to sentiment… foolishness is what it is."

"Oh, Vivi, I wish you'd find somebody," Molly propped her elbows up and held her chin in her hands. She felt a little blue her closest friend couldn't share this same happiness. She wistfully dreamed of a universe where she could. "Maybe if you'd come with me to town every now and again, you might. Come to think of it, there's rather an alarming amount of single guys around here. The odds are definitely in your favor."

"_Ha!_ I wouldn't visit that rock and stone conglomeration if my life depended on it," the Witch declared a little meanly. In the quiet that followed, she stared at the dishes she had gathered in the sink. Her magic could have easily washed them, but she desired something to keep her busy and focused on cleaning them by hand. She dipped the sponge and scrubbed. "No… here in the forest is where I belong. You know why I can't leave."

Molly was saddened at her friend's defeat, but she wasn't the type to let that kind of negativity fester. She ran up behind the Witch and hugged her tight, giddy as a puppy. Distracted by the onslaught, Molly easily swiped the sponge. She nudged her with her hip to bump her aside, so she could stand at the sink, too. "I'll just have to convince you then! One way or another, you'll come visit _my _house. 'Til then, I'll just have to keep coming back for tea."

The Witch wanted to stay mad, but she just couldn't. Not against a powerhouse like Molly. Vivi was lucky to have a friend like her. She understood her sourness, and she could always cheer her up. The thought of her time with her being compromised by some schmuck came bubbling back, and her fiery temper cooled to a calm knowingness as she schemed. _Whoever he is… he thinks he's the luckiest guy in the world. But I'll teach him what happens when you mess with __m__y Molly._

Vivi bumped Molly's hip back with her own and took up the washed teacup to dry it. The girls chuckled at each other's stubbornness and enjoyed the remaining afternoon tea time they both loved sharing so much.

The Witch was smiling more brightly than ever. Unbeknownst to the farmer, she already hatched a plan to protect this friendship she cherished. Molly was her friend _first_. She wasn't about to lose her to some ordinary guy. Some Mr. Nobody. It would be quite simple for someone of Vivi's caliber. After all, she had said it herself. _Most folks have the good sense not to threaten a witch!_


	2. 2

This kind of went on longer than I thought it would, but I just couldn't help it. I had too much fun. :D

* * *

**~2~**

* * *

Vivi poked her head out from behind the tree, looking left and right as if she was crossing a busy street. The coast was clear, but she didn't dare leave the shadows of the forest. Despite the cool fall air on the cliffside, her nerves were making her sweat.

_Focus! Gotta find this guy and obliterate him before tea. Well, that's a strong word… just… make him disappear a little. Yeah._ The Witch mentally coached herself. Her own motivations were a little unclear to her. She was just determined to make it so that she'd never have to worry about attending Molly's future wedding because there would be no such thing. She wasn't exactly gung-ho about committing murder. _Was that still illegal?_ Humans had such nutty ways of solving their problems without it. Very troublesome.

Using the brush for cover, Vivi scampered as expertly as a squirrel to the nearest structure. It was a building surrounded by heavy loads of lumber and great big saws. The musty smell of dust and pine emanated from the workshop. _Could Molly's guy be here?_

Vivi skipped across the dirt and ducked below the nearest window. She set her staff down and as stealthily as an assassin, she peered up through the glass and squinted.

_Good gracious, that's a sizeable ass._ The Witch wrinkled her nose distastefully at the closeup view of the behind of a burly man. He was standing at the counter directly across from her, and when he turned his head, she saw a huge, bushy mustache upon his lip. He was a little gruff, but appearances didn't mean everything. Maybe Molly was into a more mature type.

Over by a circular saw, there was a spindly little boy doing his best not to lose any fingers. His sandy blond hair was held back by a headband that made him look even younger. He had all of the grace and presence of a newborn foal. He was vaguely familiar to her, but the Witch didn't realize why until a third person entered the room.

_He's too old, and he's too young, but he's just right! Got him!_ Vivi celebrated her Goldilocks victory with a smirk, sizing him up. It was the bandana clad, axe-wielding moron. He was currently speaking loud enough so that she could hear his voice even through the glass. He was handsome, but he was a little too dim – even for Molly. It was difficult to imagine them together without causing chaos.

Vivi knew him well – or, well enough. He and the scrawny one were always cavorting about her woods, cutting down her trees. The eldest was particular noisy and bothersome, so she was quite annoyed to find him as a potential suitor to her one and only friend. She didn't know their home was a mere stone's toss away from hers. She made a mental note to terrorize them later when her current business was through.

More importantly, Vivi couldn't imagine anyone inside the room being capable of something as tedious as making jewelry. That was the one and only clue she had, and she needed to abide by it. This place was a bust.

"Drat!" Vivi cursed, leaving the window and retreating back to the trees. She made her way across the footpath with a tuck and roll and crept to the next home along the way. He was sure to be around here somewhere.

The next home only had women inside, and Molly had specifically said it was a 'he.' So Vivi turned her nose up at them and went to the following building down the line. This one had a dim room in back that was very girly. It was clearly a woman's. Vivi was about to move on when she spied a case of jewelry. She pressed her hands and face up against the glass. _That's it!_

As no one was within, Vivi had no reluctance prying up the window pane. She slid her thin fingers through and gave it a heave, forcing it up. Chewing her lip at the difficulty, the Witch stuck her staff in the dirt and clambered up onto the sill. She flashed the neighborhood as her striped bloomers rode up during her climb, and she growled and kicked her feet to gain leverage. Her balance shifted inwards, and the Witch slipped inside.

After her silly theatrics were over with, the Witch righted her shorts and adjusted her corset and little hat. She leaned back out of the window to retrieve her staff, but she was alarmed to find it just out of her reach. No matter how far she stretched and craned and whined, her fingertips wouldn't so much as touch it. Vivi nearly fell out the window trying and finally gave up. _No matter! I've got plenty of magic in my left and right hook – he won't know what hit him! Now where would he be…?_

Vivi did her best to tip toe across the carpet in her heels and opened the door a crack. Voices that had previously been muted to her now drifted in down the hall from the shop's lobby, and the Witch held her breath to listen in.

"—beautiful. I know she'll love it," a woman said. It sounded like she'd been reassuring someone for quite some time given her bored tone.

A man spoke next after a little, discontented sigh. "You think so? Really? I feel like it could've turned out a little more… more! You know?"

The woman replied with a sigh of her own. "Julius, she's not a picky girl. You've worked so hard, and that's what she'll love the most. You know Molly better than anyone. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Vivi's eyes lit in a strange mixture of emotions. Excitement that she finally had the right people on the other side of the door. Eagerness to get her revenge. Fear she could be caught any moment. But mostly great offense that this woman just implied someone knew Molly better than she did. She childishly curled her fist around the door knob. _I'm__ her best friend! No one knows Molly better than me. No one._

"Hm, no, but I like hearing it~" he chuckled devilishly. After a pause and a shift of a chair, he went on with a brighter note behind his words. "It's decided then! I'll give her the necklace as is. Thank you, Mira; you're such a dear."

_Ugh, what a charlatan_, Vivi faked a retch, sticking her tongue out. He was so incredibly annoying. She would enjoy ruining his day. And she knew just how to do that.

Luck was on her side as their conversation veered towards finding lunch. She heard them traipse by and head into the kitchen. The clank of cutlery let her know they were busy. And that necklace was unattended.

Confident in her change of plans, the Witch left the bedroom at last and stole across the floor. She darted through the unfamiliar house like a rat on the run, doing her best not to let her heels scrape or else alert them to her presence. She found the living room where they had been chatting alongside their store front with empty cups of tea left behind. Vivi had her pick of any precious gem she wanted from the loaded cases, but her eyes gravitated to the box sitting alone on the table.

Vivi lifted the lid like she would find ancient treasure, her eyes ogling the glimmering necklace within. Her expression immediately dulled to a bored regard. A plain silver chain held a clover-shaped pendant with four little green gems she took to be emeralds. Overall, it was nothing special. _He's right, it needed pizzazz. _

_Oh, well!_ She gleefully suppressed a giggle of delight as she swiped it. It was cold in her palm and much smaller and more delicate than she initially surmised. Vivi didn't bother replacing the lid to hide her crime, happily heading back the way she came. She closed the bedroom door behind her and approached the window, looking down at the ground below with a purse of her lips.

For safe keeping, Vivi decided to wear the necklace. She clipped it behind her neck and freed her long silver hair of the chain, holding the pendant beneath her nose. She snorted. "So tacky."

And as easy as that, the Witch hopped out the window and retrieved her staff. She had a skip in her step as she re-entered the forest. _She'd succeeded!_ Poor guy would get his hopes dashed when he saw his precious present for Molly was long gone, and Molly would never have to suffer receiving his affections through the gawdy thing. Everyone wins.

"And there's plenty of time before tea~!" Vivi sang, leaping up into the air for a triumphant whoop. She clicked her heels mid spring and merrily disappeared between the trees.

* * *

Julius stared at the empty box for a solid minute before he turned to Mira. She was looking much more distressed than he was, but he just wasn't showing it yet. "Are you sure you left it here?"

"I was going to wrap it after lunch," he confirmed, his hand to his chin, his mouth a grim line. His mind was whirring a mile a minute as he tried to comprehend how the necklace he painstakingly made for his Molly had vanished without a trace in the matter of the past half hour. Even more concerning, the store wasn't open today, so the door was locked fast. It should've just been Mira and him. _Should've._

"Julius, I don't know what to say," her voice had an edge to it. He knew she was frightened. Anyone would be if there was the clear sign of a burglary in an otherwise quiet home they had never left. But her next words surprised him. "You spent so long on that necklace. You must be absolutely devastated it's missing. Will you be alright?"

She was wringing her hands. Mira was so worried on his behalf. His heart melted a bit. He forced a smile for her. "Never mind that. First, let's look around to make sure I didn't drop it somewhere. It might've been kicked beneath the sofa or something."

Mira was clearly unconvinced, but she helped him search none the less. They lifted cushions, pulled out chairs, checked drawers, and went through the entire living room. When that turned up nothing, they began the arduous task of tearing the whole house apart. They checked every nook and cranny, and while he was fruitlessly scanning the shelves of the store front for the shape of a clover amongst the baubles, he heard Mira call for him from the hall.

"Why's it so terribly cold?" Julius asked, following her voice around the corner. He cinched his jacket tightly together with his fist and shuddered, finding his boss in front of her bedroom door looking spooked. "What's the matter?"

"The window's open," Mira reported, unable to enter the room with her feet rooted to the spot. She shook her head. "I know I didn't leave the window open."

"Of course, you wouldn't," he lightly scolded the very notion. It was mid-autumn – the air was much too chilly to welcome a passing breeze. But lo and behold, he sidled by Mira and peered in to see the window opened wide. He marched up to it and looked out, glaring at the ground. In another second, he began to climb through.

Mira ran ahead to stop him, but she was too late as he dropped down. She plead from the window like an anxious Juliet. "Oh, Julius, please! We need to call someone. It could be dangerous; you shouldn't go off on your own."

"Never fear, my dear," he said, quite fearless himself. The dirt was dusty from the cold, but it had rained the previous day. The combination created a clear smattering of footprints all about the ground amongst his own boots. The tiny pumps made a path to and from the window, straight into Fugue Forest. He clicked his tongue. "I'll be just a moment."

"Oh, goodness," Mira fussed. She watched as he didn't heed her warnings and made his way into the woods. She ran to phone the nearest authority they knew, impatiently waiting for the rotary to spin. "Stubborn boy! Heaven forbid he listen to any sense."

Mira's fears were quite founded, but Julius pressed on with purpose through the forest. The footprints were quite easy to follow - the thief doing very little to disguise their existence. They had a certain direction, and the path was leading him into the very thick of Fugue. As he ducked under a branch and pulled his long jacket free of briars, he grimaced at his ill luck. It only ignited his anger further. _This chick's got another thing coming, helping herself to Molly's necklace! I'm going to track you down, little rat. You'll be sorrier than white shoes after Labor Day!_

Julius certainly wasn't a scrapper, but he was always up for trying new things. Thoughts of who would be at the end of this high heeled trail cluttered his mind amongst his uncertainty of just what he'd do when he found them. No one he knew would be the type to break in through windows and steal jewelry. Especially just the one necklace when they had a whole slew of pricey options within access. No, this person knew exactly what they were looking for. _But why? Who would want to steal something with sentimental value?_

The jeweler found his answer as he parted a branch and stopped fast, going cross-eyed at the gnarled, tree-knotted staff at his nose. Fiery orange eyes glaring at him defensively swam with fresh confusion at the person she caught tailing her all this way. He was inexperienced navigating the trees, creating a racket like nothing she'd heard barreling through the forest before. She was baffled to find not a bear but a Barbie doll at the end of her staff. "What on earth are you?"

The insult sparked a question of his own, and Julius' puzzlement became annoyance. "Don't you mean who?"

The mysterious woman drew her staff away, striking the ground at her feet with authority. She held her nose in the air without apology. "You heard me. Speak, foul creature, lest I tire of your presence and cease your existence."

_That's surely an act?_ He found her word choice bizarre and dated, but he had a sneaking feeling it wasn't natural. Like she was forcing some sort of mighty dominion with them. But Julius' knew a thing or two about verbiage and wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He crossed his arms, noting the item he was looking for around her pale neck. "So you're the thief."

Vivi hid the damning evidence in her fist. She sized him up anew, recognizing his voice. "So you're the one after Molly's heart."

Julius' eyes widened, genuinely surprised. First, there's a burglary at his work place, second, he's found the culprit to be an oddly dressed woman he's never seen before, and third, she knew about him and Molly. He had heard of stalkers before, but he thought this caliber was just meant for the movies. It was almost impressive.

He took a daring step forward, and Vivi immediately backed up. Julius held forward his hand in demanding. "You have something of mine."

"Oi, back up before I make you into a turtle for my soup," she warned, her voice getting much flatter and more frustrated.

"Aha, so you _were_ just bluffing," Julius looked her up and down, bemused that he had guessed correctly her whole aura was a poor act. He wrinkled his nose. "I've got to say you are the _worst _Rune Factory cosplayer I've ever seen. Is that polyester?"

Vivi looked down at her striped shorts, affronted, before glaring back at the young man. "Look, pal, you can say whatever you like, but as far as I'm concerned, I've got you right where I want you. I'll have you know you're speaking to an all powerful witch, and she's got a hell of a grudge against you. I can zap you clean off the face of the earth, so you watch your mouth."

Julius placed a sassy hand on his hip, shifting his weight. He couldn't look more unimpressed if he tried. And he already was. "I didn't realize I offended the leader of the Lollipop Guild. I'll have my necklace back, _please._"

The pleasantry was tacked on in a dangerous tone, and the Witch turned away from him. This guy had some nerve insulting her outfit when he was decked in bellbottoms and platform shoes. He placed another foot forward as she stared at them, and she aimed her staff at him again. This time, she also held the necklace in her palm, meaning to crush it. "Step back, or I'll destroy it!"

"No, don't!" Julius leapt forward to stop her, his panic finally surfacing at the threat. He was close enough and had a good reach.

Vivi squeaked in fear as he pounced and made a grab for the necklace. The chain snapped at a tug from her neck, but she wouldn't lose so easily. She got ahold of the other end of the broken chain, the pendant spinning between them as they resorted to an ugly tug-of-war. "Will you back off?!"

"Give me my necklace, you hag!" He demanded, fiercely fighting for control of the accessory with the voracity of a Black Friday shopper.

"Ugh!" Vivi gasped. The offense renewed her vigor, and she pulled ever harder, trying to shove him back at the same time. She made a swipe at his head in an attempt to daze him, but she missed.

They struggled for a few short seconds before the Witch's staff fumbled and fell to the forest floor. With the impact, a shot of green light zapped out the front end and hit the necklace dead on, sending the pair into an inglorious heap in the dirt.

Julius rose first, scrambling to a sitting position before the Witch could roll over. He flipped the hair from his face and brushed the dirt from his front. To his delight, he found the necklace still in his fist, and he gave it a hard pull. Vivi's arm came with it, still refusing to give up. His patience quite through, he attempted to pry it out of her grasp with all his might. "Will you…?! Enough already! Let go of it!"

"I can't!" The Witch hollered, following her arm as he yanked it with him.

"What do you mean, you can't?!" Julius snapped.

Vivi reiterated, shaking her arm for proof. "I can't let go! My hand is stuck, jackass!"

Horrified, Julius did the same and found he couldn't flex his fingers. They were fixed fast around the chain like hers were. No matter how much he willed his hand to move, it wouldn't. He couldn't let go of the necklace even if he wanted to. "Hell, I'm stuck, too!"

They both looked up at one another. The forest was suddenly very quiet. They were trapped. Together.


	3. 3

Just one more chapter after this one!

* * *

**~3~**

* * *

Sticks cracked underfoot as they gracelessly hobbled along. As his strides were longer than hers, he led the way. She tagged along like a shadow at his heels.

If they continued this way, they'd end up in the river. Staff strapped to her back, Vivi finally broke the silence, unable to watch him aimlessly navigate her forest forever. "This is all your fault."

Julius stood stock still in a dead halt, and the Witch ran directly into his back face first. He whirled around, forgetting the necklace binding their hands, and he nearly lost his balance. He kept his cool as well as expected. "Me?! You're the thief who stole it in the first place! Let's count your offenses, shall we? You stalk me, steal my property, threaten me with violence—"

"If I recall, you lunged first," Vivi quipped, patting at her injured nose. All she could smell was his rose-scented hair product. It was over-powering to say the least.

Unamused, Julius let the breath out through his nose. He glared at her through mere slits of his dark eyes. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. And regardless, your outfit is _criminal." _

"You take that back!" Vivi was almost guilted. For a second anyways. She hissed. "Will you stop dragging us in circles? You're making me dizzy."

"Circles nothing – we're going back the way we came," he said, disturbed by her accusation. Julius looked around them and recognized the trees bowing overhead in an arch. _Weren't they like that coming in?_

He stopped walking again, but this time she was prepared. When she stumbled into his back, she turned her head in time. Vivi was annoyed he was obviously using landmarks that were hardly unique to find his way. She said as much. "We're going to die out in the middle of nowhere because you don't know how to get home. Are you a child?"

Julius let out a huff. "Look, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't stolen from me—"

"Oh, enough already, you've given me a headache," she whined.

_How could someone be so guiltless? So whiny? So infuriating?_ Julius hadn't remembered having so little tolerance for someone in all his life. He pulled a face as he tried to stilt his height as much as possible to dodge some low-hanging ivy. Traversing the forest was nearly impossible with one hand let alone having his useless one attached directly to a hundred twenty pounds of pure evil. He pointed out his ire in an accusatory way. "Fine, I pose a question to you. If your magic is so powerful, oh almighty witch, why can't you simply _undo _the spell? Hm?"

His mockery of her ability bruised her ego something fierce. Vivi easily ducked under the ivy and hopped over the bush of burrs he hadn't missed. The little barbs were stuck all over the base of his fancy fur jacket. It gave the Witch an ounce of satisfaction. "If I could reverse the spell, I would've. Magic isn't so simple."

Julius had a retort on his tongue, but they both quieted at a sound coming from their right. In another second, Luke's voice carried through the trees, scaring the birds out of their perches overhead. It was the carpenters approaching. Julius watched the Witch's face grow pale. She took charge of the lead, pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Julius tried to brace himself, but she had an advantage of angle. His arm was twisted awkwardly, and the only way to right it would be to cut in front of her. With the way she was plowing ahead, that wasn't going to happen. Julius did his best to keep up. "Slow down – if we head back, we can get out of here! The carpenters will know the way out."

Vivi didn't turn to acknowledge the sense of his proposal, her steps only quickening. She was nimble as a deer despite her grey hair. "Are you crazy?! I can't be _seen! _We're leaving. Immediately."

Julius wasn't having it. He latched onto a tree trunk in passing, and the necklace connecting them did the rest. The Witch was forced back and stopped. She glowered. He calmly stated his case. "If you want this thing off, we have to get back to the shop. We can follow them back to Garmon. We're going _that _way."

The Witch considered this until Luke sounded much closer. She shook her head stubbornly. She snapped her fingers, and Julius' hand was suddenly hot – very hot. He yelped and released the trunk to see she had created sparks where his hand had made contact, forcing him to let go. With unnatural strength, she pulled him along as easily as a dog on a leash. "Then we're taking the long way. I'm not getting caught because of you."

Julius couldn't do much except struggle not to face plant. He promised himself he'd have a bath and moisturizer therapy after all of the raw poison ivy he came in contact with along the way, but he managed to stay fast behind the Witch. She strode without hesitation, cutting an easy path through the foliage as easily as if she was swimming through calm waters. If it hadn't been for the necklace binding them, it would've been impossible for him to follow her pace.

He watched the colorful fall leaves begin to thin until the trees petered out to shrubs. They passed through a familiar wooden gate, and they were standing on tame grass. She had done as promised. They were free of Fugue.

"Well…" Julius took a deep breath of relief. In the open air within sight of his home, he had a clearer head for exactly the situation he found himself in. He was bound to a witch who wanted him dead. Which certainly helped organize his priorities. He straightened his posture. "My turn to lead the way. It's quite a hike, so do try to keep up in those heels."

"Will we make it before two?" She suddenly asked as they started down the path.

Julius didn't wear a watch, so he had no clue. It was an odd question to ask anyways. He gave her a weird look. "No idea. Making demands now?"

The Witch didn't say anything – a welcome surprise. He attempted to shrug this off and focus on walking. He hated to admit it was strange to walk so close beside someone. He wasn't used to it. Their hands almost connected, it made him think of Molly. Her silly grin she'd get when she spoke. How easily flustered she got. She was so easy to tease and the most fun for it, too. He might've ruined that now though.

He watched the sea passing by, the coast following them on their left as they took the footpath. How had things become such a mess today? Maybe this was the universe giving him a sign it was too early. That was a big step. Saying love. A necklace wasn't going to guarantee it would be received well, but a part of Julius hoped it would. Certainly couldn't hurt anyways. But those sorts of worries were pointless now. Because if it was anywhere _near _two, he had missed their date. Accident or not, Julius had stood her up. The idea of Molly standing all alone in wait for him made him feel ugly. It was the worst feeling in the world.

He felt a gentle tug on his arm, and he realized the Witch had stopped walking. He turned his head in annoyance, ready with a sharp quip for her but silenced upon seeing her face. She was staring at the farm. Molly's farm. The fields flooded with beautiful roses, chrysanthemums, and cosmos.

"She likes flowers," she stated.

It was almost a question, and Julius felt compelled to answer it. Even though she didn't deserve the knowledge. "Yes. They're all she ever grows. Molly makes perfumes."

_What's with this woman?_ Julius wondered, studying her serene expression. She was violent and horrible and nosey, but she seemed to know Molly. Or at least _something _of her anyways. She must not have known her very well though if she didn't even know about her perfume business. This shock seemed to reverberate from the person at his side, lost in her thoughts, wondering how a best friend couldn't know much about her best friend at all.

They had lingered a little long, so Julius jangled the necklace between them, the pendant revolving around the chain at the upset. Vivi snapped out of it, looking annoyed. "What? Why are you staring at me like a fool? Aren't you supposed to be leading the way?"

Julius uttered an irritated growl but didn't give her the benefit of a better reaction. He took advantage of the fact he was a couple heads taller than her and extended his stride to make it especially difficult for her. He heard her set her pace at a clumsy jog as they made their way up the mountain, only a little sorry for enacting such a punishment.

Once in the appearance of the district, Vivi cowed behind him in hiding. Julius allowed her as he attempted to ignore her altogether as they entered the Accessory Store with his key. It was a debacle getting it out of his back pocket that just so happened to be on the most inconvenient side, but it wasn't much longer before the lock clicked open. He pushed the door and was prepared to greet his boss, Mira, but he was surprised to find the place empty. The door shut behind them.

Given the opportunity, Vivi stared at the shelves and shelves of beautiful pieces in the cabinets around them. Julius pulled them around the counter, and he stooped down to look for a tool box. Doing so put Vivi's nose at the glass counter, and she peered at the rings displayed there. They weren't all ugly like Molly's ring. Some were red and white and orange. A topaz ring caught her eye in particular, and she let out a little 'ooo' of admiration.

Julius heard her and looked up, ready to retort whatever insult she spit at him. She surprised him yet again when she poked her finger at the glass. "Your human body ornaments intrigue me. Do they have magical properties?"

_If they did, I'd wish for a witch who could undo spells_, he thought wryly to himself. The secret barb brought a smirk to his lips. He lifted the tool box to the counter and unlatched it as he talked. "Of course not. Unless you consider beauty a magical element then… I suppose they do."

"This one looks very old," Vivi insisted, still pointing at the topaz she liked. She wondered if she could persuade him to part with it if he thought it was out of season. He seemed to be the shallow type to do so.

Julius frowned as he stopped what he was doing and looked to where she gestured. A cursory glance gave him his answer. "It's not old; I made it last week."

_Wait, what?_ Vivi looked closer, trying to find flaws now. But try as she might, the work was exquisite. It was hard to imagine how he created such fine detail in the embossing. She hardly noticed her own fascination, but Julius recognized the admiring stare and was humbled by it. Her wide orange eyes met his. "You are talented."

She almost said 'tacky,' but it fortunately came out sincere for a change. Julius was trying to make sense of her and was beginning to put the pieces together. _A witch scared to death of being found but ferociously protective of adventurous Molly. Hm._ He realized he never learned something since introductions had been skipped in lieu of a brawl. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Vivi tooted her own horn, a sneer evident on her face. "I'm Molly's _best friend."_

Julius didn't remember Molly ever mentioning having a singular best friend let alone mentioning anyone remotely close to this girl's description. He ventured for something specific. "What's your name?"

"What?" Startled, Vivi lost all interest in the jewelry and was back to her abrasive self he had first met. She defensively folded her arms over her bust. "Witch. I am Witch, and a witch is what I am. That is what you must call me."

_Back to that weird vernacular. _Julius noted she was distancing herself with an icy gaze. He let it drop, producing the pointed hammer he had been searching for. Beckoning her over to a sturdier surface, he set the necklace upon a lead block between them. Vivi looked down at it and back at him as if daring him to miss the clear target of the little clover pendant. Julius felt his insides twist at the sight. He'd never destroyed his own work before. He gave her a pointed look. "I kind of hate you for this."

With only a hint of hesitance to begin the arc, Julius's second attempt had him swinging the hammer down full force. They both winced, awaiting the distinct clang as the chain crunched underneath the tool, but the sound never came. Instead, the hammer was repelled a hair before impact by green light. As if thrown against an opposing magnetic field, the hammer flew back and clear out of Julius' grip. Both of their heads whipped around to watch as it sailed behind them and crashed with a mighty explosion of glass into a display cabinet against the wall. Shards of glass crumbled to the carpet with hundreds of rings and gems and bracelets all spilling to the floor.

Julius broke the stillness first. "You're paying for that."

"Pfft," the Witch snorted, waving her free hand in admonishment. "I don't have any money."

Deflated, Julius threw a hand over his face and held it there. He nearly mussed his makeup but caught himself. A part of him was relieved he didn't have to break the necklace, but this created a new problem. If physical force couldn't tear them apart, what would?


	4. 4

And here we are at the finale! Hope you liked this four-shot. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**~4~**

* * *

"There has to be an answer in one of my spell books. There _has to be."_

The desperation was beginning to set in for them both. This whole handcuffed fluff piece had been an irritant at first, but it was starting to rear its ugly head as hell itself. Julius was exhausted, and Vivi had to pee, but they were back behind the Accessory Shop making their way into the woods where their adventure began to get to the Witch's Hut. She had been determined to keep its location secret from him, but they were out of options. If she couldn't fix this, it was clear nothing would. _What if they were stuck together forever?!_

_Over his dead body,_ Vivi vowed. She was annoyed enough that she had admitted the idiot had any worth as an artisan, but that still didn't change the fact he wasn't good enough for Molly. This jerk was the reason she was always late. He was the reason Vivi didn't see her as often. He was going to take her away. The Witch wouldn't let that go so easily. No amount of trinkets could distract her from that fear.

He was just some ordinary nobody. _Well, ordinary is a bit of a stretch…_ Vivi hadn't seen many humans in an age, but she was sure they didn't usually look like Julius. He was an enigma to observe – the marriage of cool purple and warm red all cluttered with too many patterns and sharp angles. Everything about him looked like a couture experiment. He looked like the last person to be interested in romancing a farmer.

Vivi was lost trying to figure out his motivation and wasn't paying any attention to the sounds of the forest around them. The next time she looked up, she shrieked like a mouse when she saw a person directly across from them in the clearing. _The idiot carpenter!_ "Hide me!"

The Witch attempted to scurry behind Julius, but the necklace wrapped painfully around him and bent her arm. Without time to think, he remedied this by grabbing the petite girl and stuffing him behind his back beneath his coat. Vivi obediently kept quiet and unmoving, latching onto his shirt for protection.

"Julius, is that you, man?" Luke asked, jumping over a fallen tree like a hurdler. He had zero reservations doing so even though he held his axe in his hand. He had a confident grip on it. "We been lookin' all over for you!"

"Oh?" Julius asked, feigning nonchalance as he angled his shoulders to hide Vivi better.

Luke paid no attention to his odd pose. He itched his nose. "Yeah! We got Mira back waitin' at our place with the mayor and the other big wigs. She said y'all got robbed, and you disappeared in the woods, and we were like whoa. Where ya goin'? Did you find the bad guy?"

"Yes, actually," Julius said. Vivi kicked the back of his leg, thinking he was going to expose her, but he kicked her shin back in reprimand. He tried to keep a straight face during this exchange, but Luke was beginning to catch on that something weird was going on. "The thief took off with one of our necklaces and dropped it when I found them. I'm still looking for it."

"Ya scared him off? Nice!" Luke raised a hand in offering for a high five.

"I-I have poison ivy! It's everywhere around here, so you'd best stay back," he quickly fibbed.

He obeyed, looking at the ground to try and spot the telltale leaves of the poisonous plant. Vivi shifted, and Julius' arm got pulled further back, making his shoulder go with it. Luke squinted at him. "Hey, what's wrong with your arm?"

Julius laughed it off with a strained chuckle. "Er… burrs. On my shirt. I'm sure you know how annoying those are."

Vivi was impressed how easily he provided an excuse at every turn. Here she was shaking like a leaf, and Julius was perfectly calm and keeping his head in such an awkward situation. He went out of his way to protect her, too. He didn't have to do that. Julius owed Vivi nothing. All she caused was trouble, and she did so on purpose. _Why would he show her any kindness? Was this what Molly liked about him…?_

"Oh, ya need help?" Luke offered, tromping forward through the tall grass again.

"No!" Julius stopped him, his panic bubbling up. He quickly quelled it with a suggestion to finalize their escape. "Why don't you go ahead and let Mira know everything's okay? Knowing her, she's probably in a tizzy. Let her know I'll be back soon. I just want to see if I can find that necklace."

"Oh, yeah, okay," he processed his instructions with growing agreement. He gave a firm nod and waved. "Alright, I'll let her know! You stick around though, yeah? Don't go wandering too far. There's some weird shit in these woods."

"I'm well aware," Julius couldn't help the rumbling laughter building up he was holding back. The Witch gave him a scolding pinch in the back, and he returned it, pinching her arm.

Luke ran off back the way he came, shouting to reunite with Bo who was also out looking for him. Julius heaved a sigh once he was gone, and Vivi came out from her hiding spot, grateful for fresh air after being stifled so close to him. She adjusted her bangs. "Well… that was unnerving."

"You're welcome," he said, a little cocky to have her fear of being found to lord over her. He was well aware she was in his debt. "I would say that constitutes a reward of some kind?"

"Sure," she acquiesced, leading the way once again. Her home was getting close. "When I free us, I won't kill you immediately. You're welcome."

Julius supposed that was about as good as he was going to get with her. He didn't have time to press any further as the air grew more stale and even a touch humid despite the cold weather. The trees had grown to be giants, and the ground became marshy. He realized they were in a swamp at the same time he spotted a little house.

_She lives all of the way out here? By herself? _Julius watched in curiosity as he was dragged along a boardwalk and shown with great reluctance to the front door. The home was very old, explaining her interest in possible antique jewelry. The Witch was a kind of relic herself. "How long have you been out here?"

"As long as there's been a here to be," she replied shortly in her odd, guarded meter.

The door swung open, and they clambered inside at the same time. The doorway was too small for the both of them, and they fought to wriggle through before the other. Julius wound up stumbling through first, and she scoffed in irritation. Once both were safely inside, the Witch shut the door.

Julius looked to her in asking, and she balked. It was just too strange to see someone other than Molly in her home. It was downright wrong. _Was that right though?_ She shook her head. "You keep your mouth shut; I'm going to do some research. Attempt cooperation."

"This coming from the witch who's been cavorting me about all day," Julius replied with an annoyed click of his tongue. But he relented as she made her way to the bookshelf, and he stood fast at her side – not by choice of course. Though the place he found himself in was strange enough, he felt compelled to follow her regardless, unsure of what to do with himself or where to look.

_Molly is the only person she knows._ Julius decided at last - this empty hut the final nail in the coffin of his theory. A mysterious recluse was just the type of person only Molly would find and subsequently befriend. It almost made too much sense. He noticed a teapot on the table with considerable wear and remembered that was Molly's favorite drink. The mystery was solved. This was where she disappeared to every afternoon.

The loneliness was oppressive here. Silence was heavy all around them like it had its own echo. For someone to live here all alone was… just about the saddest thing Julius had ever heard. He amended his previous insults with an impulsive compliment. "Before, your ensemble was pretty horrible, but… getting a good look around, you've got a sort of aesthetic going on. You fit right in."

"Gee, thanks," she sarcastically replied, browsing the titles before her. Vivi almost did a double take – _wait, was that supposed to be a compliment? _She wasn't expecting one of those. She grabbed a few volumes and used Julius as a human stand, passing them his way. She amended her own statement, feeling a little odd. "Er… thanks."

He didn't put her on the spot, taking her unprecedented humility in stride. He cocked his head to the side, his long hair falling with the gesture. "Why do you hide yourself away out here? Not one for company?"

Vivi rolled her eyes. She didn't expect a simpleton like him to understand. _However…_ it was a difficult topic to talk about. Especially with Molly, her only ear, who understood but was still trying to break her shell. She sought validation. "Magic isn't normal. I can't exactly go walking through town the way that I am."

"Why not? Never stopped me," he argued.

One glance had his point proven. The Witch had assumed correctly that his style wasn't exactly normal either. She dismissed this though with the obvious. "You're human. They'll accept you."

"You must care a great deal what other people think of you," Julius said, somewhat disappointed. The Witch didn't bother to respond.

Once she collected what she was looking for, she gestured for them to sit at the table. Julius had to pull up his chair uncomfortably close in order for them to sit basically shoulder to shoulder. Vivi wrestled her arm up for control of the necklace hand and managed to separate a book from the stack. She cracked open the old tome and began to read.

Julius busied himself by removing the burrs from his jacket hem. Each one got a distasteful frown as it was placed in the growing pile on the table. The minutes ticked by, and he was soon feeling a little presentable again just as Vivi jumped up, painfully wrenching his arm with her. "I've got it! Let's finish this."

They positioned themselves in front of each other, and Vivi removed her staff from her back. She aimed it at their hands glued to the chain with a determined grit of her teeth. She wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, and her eyes flicked up to Julius' as if seeking affirmation he was ready. Instead, he wore a teasing smile. "What? Going to miss me?"

"Hardly," she snorted. _This guy's sass is endless. _

Vivi took a calming breath. Finding her zen, she released the magic, and a white light emitted from the end of her staff. She balanced it there, gently touching it to their bonds as Julius squinted and shied away in fear of backfire.

The light faded. They each shook their hand at the same time, rattling the chain. No luck. They were still bonded.

"Now what?" Julius asked. _There had to be another spell, right?_ That couldn't have been it. That couldn't have been their last hope.

"Now what?" Vivi echoed, eyes wide and scared. She had messed up bad this time. In an attempt to protect her friend, she had idiotically and permanently attached herself to her boyfriend instead. It was impossible to screw up worse than this. She brought a hand to her cheek as she stared off in thought. Molly was going to find out. She'd never forgive her. "It's over… isn't it?"

"Well, that's a dramatic way of putting it," Julius chided despite his own heebie-jeebies. It was dire if the Witch was beginning to lose her cool. He couldn't let the same happen to him. He went for a practical approach. "There's got to be something else we can—"

"It's too late!" The Witch shouted. She pointed at the clock on the wall getting closer to three in the afternoon. "Molly's going to show up any minute – what am I supposed to tell her?!"

Julius saddened upon seeing the old minute hand tick by. Vivi quieted to see how distraught he was, but he simply pulled a self-deprecating smile. "If it's any consolation, I doubt she's feeling up for a visit. Considering I stood her up for our date three hours ago."

The Witch blinked. _Molly? Was waiting? _Somehow the minutes that had weighed on her own shoulders in the past came crashing down. The times she would wait for the farmer to appear, that weight getting heavier and heavier with every passing second. But when she walked through the door, that lifted. Vivi was relieved. Happy. She felt loved. Remembered.

She had inadvertently dumped that weight on her best friend, the person she supposedly cared about the most. Molly had waited and waited for someone she loved to appear, and they never did. Vivi's greatest fear. Of being forgotten.

_I did this. I did this._ "I did this…" Vivi found her voice as her eyes filled with tears. Reflexively, she drew her hands to her face to hide them, but this brought Julius closer to her.

He watched her hiccup and cry beneath him, and he was at a loss. Julius had surmised the little witch to be selfish, so he hadn't predicted she'd be swayed by guilt. Let alone shed any genuine tears on someone else's behalf. Wondering if he was going to be turned into a turtle, he took the risk and gave her a gentle pat on the head. He remembered some wise words Mira had only just told him. "Look… um… Witch. If you're worried that Molly will be mad, I can assure you that's not her style. As her best friend, you'd know that well."

The Witch's tears slowed. She remembered Molly's sunny smile and how she always put up with her smart mouth. How she would bring her yummy treats for tea time. How she was the most fun to tease. The loyal lap dog of a friend. But perhaps Vivi was seeing what she wanted to see and was underestimating her. She was a friend who was always there for her, who understood her reservations and isolation. A friend who had gone out of her way to give her the only support she could in the best way. A strong friend who wasn't deterred by words she knew Vivi didn't mean.

Maybe Molly had read her much better than she had thought. Vivi felt ashamed for thinking she had outsmarted the farmer when all of this time, she was the one being close-minded and simple.

"I was afraid…" she admitted quietly, staring down at the floor and her pumps. "If she had someone better, she would never come back."

Julius shook his head. It was scary to be alone. He knew that well – he hadn't had many friends most of his life himself. Until Molly. She had reached out to him when he thought it was impossible to relate to anyone. He had given up long ago on even trying to bother. But Molly fought to understand him and seek him out. When he was still trying to figure out why she would, he was already in love. "Molly isn't going to change, no matter how many people she loves. She has a big heart. There's plenty of room."

Vivi dropped her hands and found Julius smiling at her. She saw his hand outstretched to her, and she looked inquisitively at it. "Truce?"

"Truce," he agreed.

She took his offer and slowly shook on it. Vivi cracked a smile, watching their intertwined hands clasped together over the hands still gripping the necklace. It was a bizarre sight, but it wasn't totally unwelcome. At least she didn't feel like murdering him anymore.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having more than one friend.

The door opened, and they both swiveled in alarm to find Molly standing there. She was out of breath and clearly befuddled to find the view before her. "Wh…? Julius? What are you doing here?"

Floundering for an excuse, Julius was trapped speechless for once. "Molly, I—"

"It was me!" Vivi interrupted before he could say anything. Julius looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights, but she went on. She held up their conjoined arms. "I wanted to know who he was. I found him, and well… I wanted you to break up. I didn't want you to ever get married and leave forever."

Molly was quiet. She hadn't anticipated a heart-to-heart speech upon visiting the Witch after a bad day, but they were words she wasn't sure she'd ever hear. Her brow furrowed though, bothered Vivi had gone out of her way and gotten Julius involved.

Vivi bit her lip, summoning her courage. She looked to Julius and found some comfort in that he was waiting for her apology, too. "But I realized that was selfish, and I don't want to ruin your happiness for my own gain. The real reason Julius is here is because I—"

"—we," he said, his turn to cut her off. He nodded when she just gaped. Julius' eyes said it all. _We were both wrong. We're in this together, aren't we? _He reluctantly revealed the truth. "The Witch and I wanted to give you this necklace."

Molly had been hesitant, but when she saw the clover pendent held between the people she cared most about, a smile blossomed – her famous one that was bright like sunshine. The farmer ran forward and wrangled the pair into a group hug, squeezing them tight. "You guys! This is the best surprise ever! I can't thank you enough!"

Julius and Vivi watched in dumbfounded, slack-jawed awe as Molly plucked the necklace free of their magically bound grasp and held it up to the light. She was disappointed to find the clasp broken.

"How?!" Vivi asked, bombarding her friend.

Julius flexed his hands as if to test he was really free. He shared the same look as Vivi – utter bewilderment. Neither understood that the magic was broken because their hearts worked together, and they relinquished their ownership of the necklace – and Molly for that matter – to one another. Peace at last.

"Vivi, you actually left the house?! I'm so proud of you!" Molly congratulated as she ensnared her friend in another hug. She moved to Julius next to give him his own individual hug as well. "I can't believe you made this just for me. I love it so much!"

"Only the best for you, love," Julius reciprocated, happy to have her near again. He suddenly realized what she said and looked accusingly at the witch. "Wait, you have a real name?"

"Hey, my hug was shorter," the Witch complained, totally ignoring him. Molly rolled her eyes and went back to Vivi to give her another hug.

"Wait, what? After all I've been through?" Julius asked, affronted.

Molly wisely got out of the way. Vivi put her hands on her hips, nose stuck in the air. "I'd say you're lucky! You're in one piece, aren't you? Now if you'll excuse us, it's late for our tea time."

Julius couldn't believe she had the audacity to claim Molly so soon. He flicked his hair over his shoulder. "Must I remind you _whose _fault it was we missed our date? Clearly, I deserve Molly first."

"You get her enough already! Why do you think she's late for tea every day?" She retaliated with half a mind to pick her staff up off of the floor. Maybe if she hit him in the head hard enough with it, he'd forget Molly altogether, and they could forget this ever happened to begin with.

Julius wasn't going to let the Witch just have her way now that she'd had her cry. He was the last person to be stepped on, and definitely not by the likes of some mismatched, hermit magic user. "Because asking for every day is too much even for Molly. She's stretched thin enough as is!"

Free of their literal shackles, they were also free to bicker once again. Their vicious custody battle continued with the farmer looking on helplessly. Molly could only giggle as she watched them. It would still be quite some time before they both learned how to share.


End file.
